Last Son of the Demon King
by CyberChrome
Summary: Born with his father’s quirk, the son of the most vile villian tries to turn over a new leaf. He follows his brother’s example and tries to save people but what happens when the rest of his family comes back for him?


A young boy with golden blonde hair raced through the hallways whilst giggling to himself. Behind him was an young woman wearing a plain white v-neck and grey sweatpants. She smiled as she jogged behind the small child before she scooped him into her arms.

The child struggled but it was in vain before the woman blew raspberries on his cheek. The boy giggled before pouting and crossing his tiny arms.

"No fair, Kaa-chan! You're too good at this game!"

The woman laughed softly and the boy's pout melted as he smiled and laughed with his mother.

A loud banging at the door silenced the room—while the child looked at the door in curiosity—the woman looked at it with anxiety and caution. She eyed the calendar on the wall and saw the date circled in a large red circle: October 10th.

Another round of banging forced the woman to put the child down and slowly walk towards apartment's front door. The smaller blonde rushed behind his mother and hid behind her legs as the door opened and revealed three large men.

The first one dressed in clothes fit for nobility with jewelry to match. He had a head full of green spiky hair that connected to his beard and his mustache. In his left hand was a medium sized walking cane with a large bulb on the to top. He was a short and portly looking man but the most distinguishing feature were the two spiked black circles above and below his right eye.

The second one was a man with red hair a shade darker than hers along with it being in a ponytail that went to his lower back. He also had a black mark under his left eye with two arrows that were reminiscent of the Eye of Horus.

The third man towered over both the previous men, standing at about 7 feet tall. Almost all of his body was covered in ancient armor of the medieval times. His face was uncovered but she still couldn't see past the shadows that his horned helmet cast on his eyes. A long curly beard was his most defining feature besides his height but she knew that this wasn't his true height.

"Kushina." The tallest figure in the room spoke with authority.

The redhead said nothing and kept her guard up.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He spoke again as he looked around the apartment that the single mother stayed in. It was..modest, not up to standard that his son should be living in though.

"I'm sure you are aware why I am here." He spoke again and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was staring right at Naruto. She felt the child clutch her legs tighter and become smaller to hide from the large man.

Inwardly, the hulking man spat in disgust at the weakness the child showed. The two at his side open showed their disdain for the action which earned them a fierce glare from the redhead that would have cowed lower class beings.

"Sire, perhaps leaving him in this environment wasn't the best for your plans, it's made him soft. Even your second born would be able to make short work of him and you know how much of a coward he is." The redhead male spoke to their apparent leader.

"Are you so sure, Cusack? Indeed, the boy is emotional but he is far from weak. He is second behind only Meliodas in what I want in a son even higher that Zeldris."

Shocked was painted over Cusack's face as his leader had just placed this cowering child above his star pupil.

"Surely, you jest!"

"I am the Demon King, I do not joke. This boy has inherited my Darkness like the rest of the clan. Unlike them, even Zeldris who seems to have been born with a diluted version of my original power, this boy has the real thing."

That shocked both men into silence as the gazed at the blonde child with renewed interest. If it were possible, the boy shrunk even more behind his mother, the large men were very scary and they didn't give off a comfortable presence.

"Kushina..it is time. I let you have your four years with him and now it is time for him to accept his destiny." The Demon King said as he took two massive steps toward the mother and son.

Kushina stepped back and fully covered Naruto behind her. Four yellow ethereal chains raised from her back aiming to protect the duo.

"Hmm, the feared chains of the Uzumaki clan. A fairly formidable quirk back in the day. Nothing special about it nowadays though." The portly man said as he pulled out a sake bottle and took a swig.

"Do not underestimate this woman, Chandler. She is the mother of my child after all."

"Now, Kushina, I will not repeat myself again. Give us the boy." The ruler of the Demons demanded.

"I won't give you my baby boy! You'll only use him for his quirks and toss him away once he is of no use." The mother denied vehemently.

The large man turned and walked towards the apartment door, "I am impressed by your bravery but I can not let allow disrespect. Chandler, grab the boy. Cusack, take care of her."

That sent to two men into action. Chandler was behind the woman in an instant. Two chains were already posed to skewer him but he stopped them with his cane. Any normal human would have had the weapon thrown from their grasp from the strength of the hit.

A light hit from his cane and one of the chains completely disappeared. He heard the woman release a gasp but ignored it for the most part. His hand extended and was inches from his beloved master's youngest brother before he was skewered by the other chain. He tasted the copper in the blood pooling in his mouth.

The rest of the chain coiled around his body before sending him careening towards his partner like a make shift wrecking ball.

Cusack was in front of the woman with two sword hilts drawn. Two blades made of inky darkness sprung to life and he went for a diagonal slash. The blades were stopped by one chain that reverberated from the strength of the man.

The last chain went straight for the neck of Cusack. A sword through one of the links was its reward and it was pinned to the ground.

Just one annoyance left was his thought process before he was hit by the portly man wrapped in one of her chains. Both of them sent across the room crashing into the table and the chairs surrounding it. Chandler, still bound by Kushina's chain, was whisked back and held in front of her.

The master of the Demon King's Executioner felt the splinters on his person and used his darkness to push them out. He looked at the woman and he had to respect the fierceness that her gaze held. Unfortunately, he had a job to do and she made a huge mistake.

"Resonance." He spoke and his eyes glowed and Kushina's eyes glowed the very same. A second later, Chandler was dropped to the ground, the chains had disappeared.

Naruto looked at his mom in worry before he was snatched up by the previously impaled man. The small child squirmed with all his might but could not overpower the surprisingly strong old man.

He was forced to watch as the long bearded man disappeared and his mother's chest bled a red darker than her own hair. A blade of darkness was the culprit in the hand of the long bearded man.

Chandler noticed the boy's resistance waned as he just stared at his dying mother. Was this boy truly comparable to his young master? The young master never showed any emotion like this and he was strong from birth. It made the comparison laughable.

He stopped his thoughts when he felt an explosion of coldness wash over him. The man looked down and saw boy being bathed in pitch black aura, tell tale signs of him inheriting the Darkness that most of their clan had. A quick chop to the neck stopped the boy from lashing out and sent him to unconsciousness.

"Quite the mess she made, eh, Napping?" Chandler said as he carried the young blonde towards the door.

"If you wouldn't have been so sloppy, it would have much cleaner."

Cusack took his sword from the woman's chest, gaining a grunt of pain. He walked to the mostly untouched kitchen and turned on the four burners to the gas stove. Rummaging through the drawers of the kitchen, he finally found what would let him put this apartment behind him.

Walking towards the exit, he passed by the dying woman and dropped what he found. Closing the door as he left, he met up with the limo that they arrived in.

"Is it done?"

"Let us get some distance before I seal the deal."

The vehicle started and they left the area before the Napping Reaper activated his quirk again. He made a grabbing motion in the air then a striking motion at something in his hands.

The news would later report a gas leak as the reason the apartment of the Number Four hero exploded and killed his wife and her son.

-End-

**Well, this was just something I was thinking about. Idk ️️**


End file.
